Time Well Spent
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: This story bridges the gap between Nightslayer and Outcast. I'll say no more, lest I present you with spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** My own personal belief concerning the reign of the Pevensies is that they reigned for about fifty or so years. C. S. Lewis hardly would have used the term "Golden Age" (LWW) to describe so short a period as fifteen years. Caspian declares that they reigned for "ever so long". Both of these statements lead me to the conclusion stated above.**

**Also, I believe the Four are under Aslan's special blessing as His appointed rulers. This includes, to my mind, a longer lifespan and youth than normal. Therefore, even after a fifty year reign, the Pevensies are still at the peak of physical health and vitality. This story (and those preceding it) are based on these two ideas.**

**The Peridanson family belongs to ThalionKing'sDaughter.**

**Kanell, Xati, and Celer belong to elecktrum. **

**God bless,**

**-AoR/Jake**

* * *

_Time Well Spent_

Chapter One

I was standing out on the veranda of my room, sipping my morning tea, and looking over the horizon as the sun came sky turned from pink to orange to blue as the lamp only Aslan can light came up over the sea. I turned back to my desk, and began sorting through the miscellaneous papers Mervin had left for my personal viewing. Breakfast had consisted of bacon, an egg over-easy, and several pancakes smothered in butter.

As my eyes drifted over the pages, I heard the door open, and the ruffle of skirts.

"Getting the dishes already? Starting a little early, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am early, but I'm not here for the dishes."

I turned in surprise to see Queen Lucy standing before me. I bowed promptly.

"I beg your pardon Your Majesty. I thought you were Saendra."

"Disappointed?"

"Not at all. It's always good to see you Lucy. Although I can't help but wonder, what brings you here so early?"

"I thought that we might perhaps go visit Jaer and Ariella this afternoon, if you'd care to? I haven't yet seen their new grand-baby."

"I'd be honoured to Lu. Name the time."

"Noon?"

"I'll meet you at the stables."

* * *

Jaer and Ariella were fine parents with lovely children. These children had equally beautiful descendants. Over a happy tea, Lucy cooed over the lovely young boy in Ariella's arms. The absolute, unabashed joy on Ariella's face was lovely, and Lucy had a look of longing in her eyes.

After a two hour visit, a promise to be back to the Cair by dusk forced us to leave. The afternoon sun shone brightly as it filtered gaily through the leaves, giving the whole forest a lovely green hue as we rode along. It wasn't often I had Lucy all to myself, and I couldn't help but wonder why she'd asked me to come along.

"You're wondering why I asked you to come, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. I'm pleased beyond explaining, but I am curious."

"I just wanted to spend some time with a good friend. We don't spend enough time together, and I should like to change that. Ever since you turned up at court thirty-eight years ago you've been faithful to the point of death. You're a good man Martin, and I'm blessed to know you."

"Lucy, I-"

Before I could finish, her horse reared at a snake in the undergrowth, and threw her hard onto her back before galloping off. I leapt down to help her.

"Lion's mane! Are you alright?"

"I think so, but I'm afraid I've sprained my ankle."

"Here, put your arms 'round my neck."

As I picked her up, our eyes met. Her hair fell about her shoulders careless, loose, and lovely. I sat her on Arod III, and led him back to the Cair. When we arrived about 6 o'clock, Susan came bounding down the steps.

"Where on earth have you been? Lucy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Su. Just a sprained ankle, nothing more."

"We'll soon see about that!"

I helped her off of Arod, and carried her to the infirmary. Susan, Greenleaf, Mrs Beaver, and a pair of nyads began poking and prodding Lucy with such earnestness that I decided to take my leave.

I returned an hour later, and found her half-sitting against the headboard with her leg raised slightly to help the circulation. As I strode up she smiled, its brightness rivaling the stars.

"Thank you Martin."

"It was nothing Your Majesty."

"It was -is- a great deal to me."

I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"You are more than welcome. Just get well soon, will you?"

She laughed gaily.

"I shall certainly try!"

As I turned down the hallway I knew what I had suspected for several years. Whether or not it was reciprocated, I loved the Queen Valiant with my whole heart.

* * *

"What the devil is wrong with you Martin? All you've done is stare out the window the past half hour! Chess is no fun when your opponent isn't even playing. I mean really, if you're going to let me win you could at least disguise it better!"

"I apologise, King Edmund. I've something on my mind."

"I can see that. What's troubling you?"

"I find myself realising -feelings- for a young lady. I don't know if she cares, or whether I am even worthy of her. I simply know I love her, and would sacrifice everything short of my soul for her."

"You mean Lu?"

I stared at him, jaw gaping, for a long moment.

"Anyone who spends two minutes together with you two can see it Martin. You go goo-goo eyed the moment she steps in the room. Indeed, your face takes a hue generally known as "beet red" whenever you are in her presence. Why don't you just tell her?"

"I'm not worthy."

"Tosh! You yourself have said you'd give almost anything for her -and backed it up on numerous occasions- and I can't think of anyone Peter and I would rather put up with as her suitor. We actually like you, you know, and might be able to stomach the thought of her marrying you."

He winked laughingly.

"You are at least better than most of the fops we've had trying to marry her. Just go and tell her, will you? And while you're on your way, would you send Peter in here to play?"

* * *

Mrs. Beaver was watching over her when I reached the infirmary, having just taken watch from an exhausted Susan.

"How is she?"

"She seems to be sleeping peacefully. The swelling should go down within a week, and she should be walking within a few days."

"Shall I take watch? I can sleep just as comfortably in the chair as I can in my bed."

It was a lie, but a convincing one I thought. Mrs. Beaver smiled.

"If you like Sir Martin. Good night to you."

The kindly beaver shuffled off to her guest chamber, and I took my seat beside the bed. I reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from Lucy's face. Oh Beloved. How often has she lived up to her title, and indeed, to her name. I am told that Lucy means "_light_" in one of the ancient tongues. Always joyful and bright, never doubting, never once faltering in her faith. Hope is her constant virtue, as much a part of her as her arms or teeth. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Martin?"

"Lucy! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, no, that's alright. I wanted to see you. We didn't get to finish our conversation earlier."

I nodded dumbly.

"Martin. I- Well, you've been wonderful to me all these years. You've certainly risked your life for me. And Susan. And Ed. And Peter. We've all come to love you, but I-"

She stopped, searching for the words that would properly convey her emotions. I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't wait a moment longer.

"I love you!"

She stared at me a moment before giggling.

"You beat me to it!"

Another blinding smile and my heart melted completely. I knelt by the bed.

"Lucy, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yes Martin, I will."

With those words, the whole of Narnia was thrown into a joyous commotion. King Cor and Queen Aravis announced that they and the royal family would be honoured to attend the Valiant Queen's wedding. King Darien IV of Telmar likewise agreed to come. The Tisroc politely declined, both due to advanced age, and due to the fact that Rabadash still could not leave his ten mile leash around the Great Temple.

Well-wishers from across Narnia visited the Cair, presenting gifts to both myself and Lu, while the palace staff busied itself with the wedding preparations, Susan lovingly at the helm. One day during this bliss, Tumnus the Faun, now rather aged, came to see the Four. His wedding present to Lucy was the news that the White Stag had been seen in Lantern Waste. This wondrous news resulted in a hasty hunting trip. I quickly accompanied my bride-to-be to the stables.

"Are you certain you won't come Martin?"

"I'm afraid so Lu. There are so many preparations yet to make. You and Susan need a break, and I can easily handle them for one afternoon."

She kissed me before she mounted, and waved as they rode off.

"Right then. I'll see you tonight!"

Night came. The Four did not. After a day's time, I set out after them with a troop of soldiers. We found nothing but their horses. After a fruitless search that lasted over a fortnight, even I admitted defeat. I returned to the Cair and locked myself away in my chambers. There, I wept for hours.

"_Why?_" I asked myself. "_Why in the name of all that is holy? WHY?_"

* * *

I fell asleep in grief. When I awoke, the sun was streaming in through my window. At least 8 o'clock. I heard a knock at the door and answered it, still numb from the loss of my Sovereigns and of my beloved fiance. As the door swung open, I saw my good friend Jaer Peridanson.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Martin. This has been a terrible blow to all of us, but you perhaps most of all. I come now only because we must decide what to do about the government. None of the Four left any heirs..."

His voice trailed off as he realised how he had inadvertently rubbed salt into an open wound.

"What are the basic protocols in case of the Sovereign leaving no heir?"

"There are none."

I sighed heavily.

"Very well. I need a few moments for my morning's toilet, and then I shall join you in the council chamber."

* * *

When I entered the council chamber thirty minutes later, I was greeted by the sight of Jaer, Jaerin, Oreius, Xati, Kanell, Celer, and the Parliament of Owls eagerly discussing what must be done concerning the Narnian government. When he saw me, Jaer turned and shook my hand, and the others present greeted me according to their habits and customs.

"So," I began, "what conclusion have you come to?"

Jaerin laughed.

"We haven't even reached a polished proposal, let alone a conclusion!"

Jaer nodded his agreement.

"Have you any ideas?"

"My most basic instinct is simply to await Their Majesties' return. However, this is hardly practical. Therefore, I propose this idea:

A Council, made up of the General," I nodded to Oreius, "the Owls' Parliament, and the Head Knights of each respective Order ought to appoint a Steward to reign in place of the Four until such time as they might return. This Steward would have full authority, but he would not sit upon any of Their Majesties' thrones, instead he would sit at a smaller seat, placed at the foot of the Royal dais. If any Steward were ever found unfaithful in his trust, the Council would have full authority replace him with another."

Oreius nodded.

"An excellent proposal. All in favour?"

A loud and unanimous "Aye!" filled the room.

Once again, it appeared that I was expected to start the proceedings.

"Right then. As a member of this Council, I hereby nominate Sir Jaer Courage Farsight Peridanson to hold the position of Steward, and that this title be handed down from him to his descendants."

Oreius stamped.

"I second the motion."

"All in favour?"

I, Jaerin, Oreius, Kanell, Xati, Celer, and most of the owls raised their hands (or wings).

"Opposed?"

A few wings rose, but at least nine-tenths of those in the room favoured the motion.

"Motion carried!"

Jaer accepted his position gracefully, and over the next few hours, we discussed how to arrange the government under the Stewards. The end result was that it would remain much the same as it had under the Four. Narnia was divided into four general districts, North, South, East, and West. Each of these had a varying number of counties. Various officials had to be appointed to each of these posts.

Jaer turned to me.

"What of you Martin? What shall you be?"

I looked down at the ring on my right fore-finger; it bore Her Majesty's Cordial. I kissed it before I spoke.

"I shall always be a Knight of the Vial."

_**The End**_


End file.
